In order to satisfy user's individual demands on terminal devices, the existing terminal device manufacturers release terminal devices with different screen sizes, while a screen resolution of a terminal device also constantly changes with emergence of large-screen terminal devices. Due to large discrepancies between resolutions, fast and convenient personalized adaptation becomes a trend for future development of terminal devices, so as to present an application with an optimal effect under different resolutions. However, in order to adapt the application for different resolutions, developers have to redesign and develop to achieve a personalized adaptation to the new resolution, while after completion of the development, adaptation to a specific resolution can only be solved through releasing a new-version application, and finally, in order to better present the application effect and function, the user has to re-install the adapted new-version application. This results in a longer period from start of the adaptation to release of normal application.
In addition, for a released application, in case that a new function needs to be launched or problems needs to be fixed, a new-version application has to be released, and the user needs to re-download and install the new-version application, which causes a complicated operation and is disadvantageous for promotion of the application.